


Concupiscence

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [524]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs had been looking forward to a weekend off, but instead dispatch called them in despite them being supposed to have the weekend off. He couldn't get a hold of his SFA or one of his junior agents and worried, he heads to Tony's apartment only to find Tim abusing Tony. At least that's what Gibbs thinks, but appearances aren't everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/07/2000 for the word [concupiscence](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/07/concupiscence).
> 
> concupiscence  
> Strong desire, especially sexual desire; lust.
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for anonymous who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile).  
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Tony and McGee are in a BDSM relationship where someone sees something that makes them assume Tim is abusing Tony. Basically I want there to be a misunderstanding that reveals that Tony and McGee are together and in a loving relationship that makes sense to them, even if no one else understands.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> This should have been PWP, but alas that's not how it worked out. Apologies to anyone wanting PWP. Muse decided vehemently against PWP for this story. Sorry!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Concupiscence

“Gibbs.” Gibbs tersely answered the phone. They weren’t supposed to be on call this weekend, but apparently something bad had happened and they were being called in, after all.

After Gibbs got off the phone with dispatch, he immediately tried first Agent DiNozzo and then Agent McGee’s cell. Neither one was answered. He did manage to get a hold of Ziva and she said she’d head straight to the crime scene while Gibbs hit Tony’s apartment on the way hoping to at least find his SFA before going to the crime scene. 

He barged into DiNozzo’s apartment, not concerned about knocking since the phone hadn’t been answered. He actually expected to find no one home as DiNozzo would have answered his phone if he were home. He knew better than to not be reachable. 

He didn’t expect to walk in and hear noises of what sounded like pain coming from the bedroom. Rushing into the bedroom, he stopped astonished in the doorway at the sight of a completely naked Timothy McGee whipping an also naked Anthony DiNozzo who was tied to the bed. “Stop hurting him!” Gibbs demanded in shock.

McGee dropped the whip and turned to face Gibbs, his concupiscence obvious in the form of his still hard cock. “What are you doing here, boss?”

“We have a case. Neither of you were answering your phones.” Gibbs growled.

Tony groaned from where he was lying face down on the bed, whip marks bright red across his ass and back. “We’re not on call.”

“I know, DiNozzo, but nevertheless we’re needed.” Gibbs hurried to untie Tony from the bed.

Glaring at McGee, Gibbs ordered, “I’ll deal with you, later. We have a case to solve”

McGee gulped. It was clear that Gibbs had no idea that he’d walked in on a completely consensual BDSM scene and McGee was going to have to explain it to him or risk having it taken out of his hide.

Gibbs stalked out of the bedroom once he’d freed Tony and closed the door behind him to give them a chance to dress. He couldn’t believe McGee had been hurting Tony like that. He’d obviously caught Tony unawares and taken advantage of him. There was no other explanation for the scene he just found.

Tony gestured towards the shower with a tilt of his head, encouraging McGee to join him. With the water a deterrent to Gibbs’ hearing, Tony murmured, “It will be ok. We’ll explain to Gibbs what was going on and he’ll back off. Sucks to be interrupted though.” Tony looked mournfully down at his still hard cock. 

Both McGee and him had a bit of an exhibitionism kink though they rarely indulged in it, but this situation had definitely brought it out for both of them. Unfortunately with Gibbs just outside the bedroom door, there’s no way that they had time to take care of this now. 

Finally they all were dressed and headed to the crime scene, though the tension between the three of them was so obvious that even Ziva noticed. Still this was one situation that even Tony couldn’t make light of with a joke. Gibbs split McGee and Tony up sending McGee with Ziva and keeping Tony with him. That way he could make sure that Tony didn’t come to anymore harm and he wouldn’t be tempted to kill McGee. 

Fortunately, the case they’d caught was rather straightforward and easily solved. Ziva wasn’t sure she could handle the tension anymore. After everyone had turned in their reports, Ziva stood up and commanded their attention, “Enough. What is going on with you three?”

“It’s nothing.” Tony demurred. He didn’t really want his relationship with McGee to make the rounds at NCIS. It was bad enough that Gibbs was going to find out.

“It’s not nothing. You three have been like pit bulls fighting over a choice piece of meat. I demand to know what’s going on. I’m your team mate too, you know?” Ziva countered angrily.

Gibbs growled, “I caught McGee whipping Tony and causing him actual physical pain.”

“It’s not what you think, boss.” Tony cut in.

“What else could it be? You were in pain. I heard you.” Gibbs snarled.

“Can we take this somewhere else?” McGee butted in, “It’s personal and we’d prefer not to have our relationship become gossip fodder.”

“Relationship? What relationship?” Gibbs shouted.

“Please, boss. Let’s all just go get some coffee or something and discuss this calmly.” Tony offered.

“Fine.” Gibbs glared, heading for the elevators, fully expecting everyone else to follow.

Tony exchanged a look with McGee that said what can you do and gathered his gear and followed after. Ziva and McGee quickly doing the same. They all gathered at a coffee shop roughly equidistant between all of their homes.

“What kind of loving relationship involves hurting your partner?” Gibbs demanded as soon as everyone was seated and their orders placed with the waitress.

“He wasn’t hurting me, boss. We’re in love and we both enjoy kinky sex. I wanted the pain. It turns me on and makes the sex even more fantastic.” Tony explained.

Gibbs looked at him blankly.

“You guys are master and slave?” Ziva questioned, “Like in that what is it called fifty shades of ash?”

“I think you mean fifty shades of grey and we are nothing like that. We do some BDSM scenes together, but it’s nothing like what is portrayed in that book.” McGee interjected.

“We use the term dominant and submissive. It fits us better than master and slave as we are equals in this relationship. We both love each other. We just express it differently than the normal vanilla relationship.” Tony pointed out.

“Congratulations.” Ziva offered.

Gibbs still looked confused. 

“Can’t you just accept that we love each other even though we express it in a different manner than what you’re used to?” Tony asked Gibbs softly.

“No. I don’t understand how him hurting you can be a good thing.” Gibbs growled.

“I can provide you with some links to some BDSM sites or books if that would make it easier for you to handle.” McGee offered. “Neither Tony nor I want our relationship and what we do outside of work to affect work.”

Gibbs seemed to think it over before finally nodding in agreement. “I really do want to understand.”

“Sure, boss. Just know that we both love each other very much and while BDSM isn’t for everyone, it works for us.” Tony smiled at Gibbs.

“I’ll get you some information on BDSM, boss.” McGee offered standing and holding his hand out to Tony as they both left together, holding hands.

Ziva nodded to Gibbs and left after the other two to head home. Gibbs looked after DiNozzo and McGee still confused, but he accepted that they did love each other. Still he would keep a closer eye on DiNozzo from now on just to make sure that he wasn’t somehow being forced into something he didn’t want.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
